Knowing
by E. A. Werner
Summary: A man has housed an alien for many years knowingly and soon this becomes Torchwood's problem. Has the team learned to get along? Are they going to be able to solve the problem? I don't own anything Torchwood related the BBC does.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Well Boris I had quite the day, how about you old boy?" said Aguie as he put his bag down and rubbed his dog's ears.

Sitting down at his computer he turned it on and groaned inward as he heard footsteps.

"Aguie is that you?" asked her mother coming through his bedroom door.

"Of course mother who the bloody hell else would be."

"Don't swear at me boy," she said as her cigarette was held limply in her mouth, "Did you get paid today?"

"No mother that's next week and you know that."

"Well I just thought…"

"No doubt you tried. Now could you please leave."

His mother stared at him for what seemed like forever than turned and went out of his room saying as she went, "And I am serious about your dog if it continues to room the house than I'm kicking it out."

Aguie stared at the closed door and than turned around to look at his pet, "Boris we have talked about this you can't leave this room. No now look at me, come one that's a good boy."

Aguie rubbed his pets head as his dog opened his 3rd eye.

Rhys walked into the Hub and over to his desk. He dropped the baby stuff and looked around. Where was everybody? "Hello!"

"Oh, hand her over," squelled Molly from the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" he asked walking over and handing over Rosalyn.

"Cleaning."

"Why?"

"Nothing else to do, we are quiet for the first time in awhile."

"Where are the others?"

"Absolutely no idea."

Rhys walked over to his computer and turned it on. Last night when left it was running some program he wasn't sure what. Ianto had started it and then promptly got distracted. "What do you mean you don't know? Did they go out on a call?"

"Nope at least I don't think so."

Rhys looked at Molly who was rocking a now silent and sleeping Rosalyn, "You should come over at night you know."

Molly just smiled at him.

"So did you track them?"

"Nope they all left their cells here and they aren't reachable by com."

"When did they leave?"

"'Round 9."

Rhys looked at his watched, it was now 1, "Huh?"

"Rhys I was cleaning autopsy and then I heard voices coming out of Jack's office and then the garage door opening and they were gone."

It was curious but not unheard off. They had done the same thing about a week ago. Molly and Rhys were picking up take out and when they returned Ianto, Gwen and Jack were gone. That however they had been reachable by com and cell. It was like that, the three of them sticking together like glue. Rhys understood, he felt left out sometimes but he got the gist of it. He felt bad for Molly though.

"So any luck?"

"What?"

Molly nodded to the program that was running.

"Oh, sorry, no I don't think so."

Molly moved in to look at the screen, "Your right."

That's another reason he liked Molly she supported him and never made him feel like a total git.

The phone rang and Molly touched her com piece, "Yes? Okay. Yep got it."

"So where am I going?"

Molly moved to her desk area and began typing, "I'll send the coordinates and info to your PDA."

Rhys grabbed is car keys, "Right."

"You could take an SUV."

"Nope don't like the way they drive." Smiling he kissed his sleeping daughter. Walking to the garage he went to go open the door just as Gwen, Ianto and Jack walked through.

"Hello dear, where's the fire?" asked Gwen.

"Um…" Rhys was interrupted by Molly literally racing over and throwing Rosalyn at Gwen grabbing the SUV key's out of Jacks and running into the garage. "Yes, well bye!" Rhys placed the Saab keys in Gwen's free hand raced to follow Molly.

Gwen, Ianto and Jack just stood there in complete shock as the SUV tires squealed out of the garage.

"Where do you…?" asked Jack.

"Yep, okay," said Ianto pulling out his phone. Dialing Molly the call went directly to voicemail. He walked to his desk and started typing as Jack and Gwen crowded around him. "She's left her phone, shut GPS on the SUV and her com system is completely down."

"I wonder what our spitfire and clown are doing," said Jack moving around the desk and working his way over to the kitchen.

"Oi that clown… that man is my husband," said Gwen putting the sleeping Rosalyn in her carrier.

"Hmm…well I suppose they will call when they need us Ianto keep trying Molly on the com and try Rhys's cell," said Jack heading up to his office.

Ianto and Gwen looked at each other as Gwen dialed her husband.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rhys didn't know what to say. Molly was clearly hurt by the three of them leaving this morning. She didn't want to talk about it but her command for him to leave his phone in the garage was a clear indication. Her further request of him handing over his com unit was clearly a stab at them. The minute she had it in her hand she shut it down. Rhys couldn't remember any of the com units they had ever being completely down.

He had made a comment to Gwen a few weeks ago when they had been incredibly busy. The four of them had been working round the clock shifts. Anyways he had thought out loud that they were the perfect way for Jack to get his kicks. She hadn't liked that comment. And quite frankly the words had left a bad taste in his mouth. He knew that there was more to Jack and Gwen then meets the eye. Oh he knew nothing was going on but still.

Shaking his head he focused on the task at hand, "So where we headed?"

"Tresomfa."

"Great that's near Splott."

Molly chuckled to herself. She so did like Rhys. He was like a, like a big brother. He was breath of fresh air most days and could go toe to toe with Ianto in the quips department.

"What?"

"Why is that great?"

"Well I don't know. I mean I get to say Splott. Don't you like saying Splott?" replied Rhys with a smirk on his face. He was getting to her. That's all he wanted was to see her smile. She rarely did these days.

"No, that doesn't really make me happy. But to each his own."

"Okay so we are going to Tresomfa to capture a three head green alien."

Molly let out a laugh, "Not quite, a 7 foot man eating dog."

"Right, I'll buy that."

"It's amazing what a year in Torchwood will have you believing."

Rhys looked at her, "So that's not the case?"

"No it is but had I told you that prior to Torchwood you would have had me locked up."

Rhys acted like he was thinking about it, "Hmm…yep probably if you had gotten to me before the big meat fiasco."

"Meat fiasco?"

"Alien whale like thing, it happened a long time ago back when I managed trucks. Torchwood and I crossed paths."

"Sounds quite disgusting never tell me."

"You got it," said Rhys as they approached a familiar barrier.

Getting out Molly got a look around. Middle class homes surrounded her and in the road in front was a body covered by a tarp. "Torchwood," said Molly to the PC holding his hands up.

Rhys noticed a heavy set detective walking over to them.

"So this is the great and powerful Torchwood. I am Detective Granger," said Granger.

"Roberts and this is Williams. So tell me what happened," said Molly making her way to the body.

"Well according to the witness," explained Detective Granger in monotone pointing to a fit brunette, "The 7 foot dog was running on all fours down the street then stopped abruptly when the victim came up the street. It then stood up sniffed and started mauling him."

Molly lifted up the tarp and took some readings. Standing up she looked around. "Hmm."

"Whatcha thinking?" asked Rhys.

"That we need the body."

"Got it, I know how to hall meat."

"You think this person's death is funny. That it's some kind of a joke!" snapped Detective Granger.

"No but we see a lot and sometimes we incorporate humor to deal with, it I am sorry," said Molly. Turning she made her way to the witness as Rhys had a couple of PCs help him load the body.

"Hello my names Molly may I ask you a few questions?" Molly asked the witness.

The woman looked around nervously, "I have answered all their questions all ready."

"I know and I am not going to tell you that telling me over again will help you remember more. It might but really I would like the unwatered down version."

The woman looked up and watched the progress of Rhys, "I was getting the mail and heard…it's hard to describe. When I turned and looked I saw what I thought was a bear at first then it stopped and stood and then ate that poor man."

The woman was hard to understand between sobs that had started shortly after explanation of events.

"Are you sure it wasn't a bear?"

"Yes, I mean a bear in Cardiff. It had a dog face and I am sure it was a dog."

"Thank you and if you remember anything else please don't hesitate to call," said Molly handing the woman her card. The woman's sobs had become hard to handle. She wasn't going to get anything else out of her.

Rhys watched Molly talk to the witness. Her whole demeanor changed when she talked to people who had suffered trauma. It was a lot like Gwen. They were different on the outside but quite similar. "So what did she say?"

"That it could be a bear."

"Was it?" asked Rhys.

"Nope there was residual rift activity on the body. Did you figure out who he was?"

"I figured out a lot actually first the victims name is Ronald Weasley."

"Really?"

"Yep, he is 18 going to the university and his occupation is dog walker."

"Okay this jus gets weirder and weirder wasn't the detectives name Granger?"

"Think it's connected?"

"The dog walker part yes, but not the other unless we meet a Potter and a Dumbledore."

"Got it, the witness's name is Nora McDonald married one child and no mental illness noted in the family."

"Okay we probably should retcon her but not until the case is over. She might remember something else. We could even ask Jack to do it. He has the knack."

They were interrupted when Detective Granger knocked on Rhys's window. Rhys rolled down the window, "Yes."

"Just thought I let you two know that we just got a complaint on the wire about a woman in Splott complaining about her son's dog with a third eye."

"Really thanks," said Molly, "Where?"

"Your Torchwood I thought you would already know," replied a smug detective as he walked away.

Rhys plugged away at the laptop in front of him looking up the recent emergency calls, "Got it."

"Excellent," said Molly touching her com, "Jack. I am so not having this conversation right now. I am aware…Jack! Rhys is sending you an address please meet us there. Fine doesn't meet us I so do not have the time for this."

Rhys looked at Molly, "So we are on our own. That's good. We are off to Splott!"

Molly chuckled as she pulled the SUV away.

Jack wasn't happy. He didn't like not being in control and clearly Molly was not something he controlled. Looking up the address Rhys had sent him and found the recent complaint. More than curious he wondered why Molly was checking on something that was more an animal control issue than anything but there was just too much that was curious about Molly.

Jack looked up when he saw a familiar figure standing in the door way, "Ianto Molly just checked in."

"Makes sense I was coming to tell you she flipped on the GPS for the SUV they are Tremorfa currently making their way Splott. From what I gather there was some kind of attack in Tremorfa."

Jack looked at the info on the screen, "Get Gwen, we are going to Splott and when we get there you are to find out what's up with Molly."

Ianto nodded and went to find Gwen. He had already planned on checking up on Molly. It was odd even for her and the fact that Rhys was "taking" her side so to speak made it even more curious. She wasn't one to be controlled but to be in your face about it was not like her. She left subtle hints she was going her own way.

Upstairs Jack was putting on his coat, "Molly." He waited for a response before leaving the office, "We are coming."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Molly and Rhys waited until they saw a familiar SUV pulling up to the lower middle class home. Getting out they looked around, spotting nothing they headed up to the front door.

"You two have some explaining to do!" said Jack imitating Ricky Ricardo.

"Really, Jack really," replied Molly ringing the door bell again.

"Why are we here Molly?" asked Ianto.

"Because there's a dog with three eyes."

"I am sure there are many dogs with three eyes," said Jack.

"Yep, I see them everyday," replied Molly trying the door handle. It was unlocked so the five of them walked in.

"This place is in desperate need of a makeover," said Jack.

"It's not that bad," said Rhys moving around the living room.

"Oh yeah sure if you like that old but never used look," replied Jack.

"Isn't that something you're familiar with," joked Gwen.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Oh honey I have certainly been used. Right Ianto."

Ianto shook his head.

"I hate to break this up but perhaps you boys could go get the young man currently sneaking across the lawn," interrupted Molly.

Jack, Gwen, Ianto, and Rhys turned to were Molly was pointing.

"Shit," said Jack, "Ianto Rhys with me."

The three of them ran out of the room to the back door.

"Okay well I suppose that leaves us to find the woman who called emergency," said Gwen turning to Molly.

"Yep."

As the girls searched inside the boys were on a merry chase outside.

"I hate running," panted Rhys who was struggling to keep up with the Jack, Ianto and the boy they were chasing.

"I second that but it keeps us in shape," replied Jack whose great coat was flapping behind him.

"He went left," said Ianto.

"Okay you two follow I'm taking a short cut," said Jack as he dashed off.

Ianto and Rhys hurried after the boy as Jack went who knows where.

"Think he'll run out of breath?" asked Rhys still panting.

"No but we might get him if he struggles anymore with what he his carrying," replied Ianto.

In front of them the kid was struggling with a squirming package. About a block further the kid stopped and placed the thing he was carrying on the ground. He turned and put his hands up as Jack came through the shop that they were standing in front of.

"I surrender Torchwood," said the boy.

"Who's Torchwood?" asked Jack who was bending down and looking at the dog the boy had been carrying.

"You guys. You can't tell me your not I know. I have known for a long time."

Ianto bent down and took some readings on the dog, "Residual rift findings."

Jack looked at the boy and stood up, "Oh that's not good for you. Rhys would you be so kind please?"

Rhys pulled the kids arms down and cuffed him, "Feel like we are becoming coppers."

"Hmm I might look good in the uniform," replied Jack.

"Sure," said Rhys as they began walking back.

"Don't encourage him," replied Ianto who had pulled out some rope and tied it to the dog.

Jack looked at him and smiled, "Oh I definitely think that we could make it work." He watched as Ianto lead the dog down the street. He was proud Ianto was always prepared. Who else kept spare rope on them? Better question why did Ianto have spare rope on him, "Ianto?"

"Yes."

"Why do have rope on you?"

Ianto looked at him blankly, "Just in case and I know what your thinking and it's so not for that."

"Next time I'm staying with the girls," replied Rhys pushing past Jack and Ianto.

"Why Rhys you'd miss all the fun," said Jack.

"Yep and that's why."

Back at the house the girls had found the mystery caller in the bathroom curled up in the tub. She was in complete hysterics and they had given her retcon just to get her to stop screaming. Which she had started the moment Gwen had opened the door.

"Jacks not going to be happy," stated Gwen.

"Nope, but I couldn't take it anymore."

"She won't remember what happened."

"That's a good thing. Beside they got the boy we will get our answers."

Gwen looked skeptical but she was glad inside. There really was only so much a person could handle and after this last month her rope was already stretched pretty thin. They had been so busy and even with the five of them there was too much going on. So much seemed to be falling through the rift these days and there were reports of worm holes. Gwen was quite frankly happy to be doing boring old police work. Though she would never admit it to anyone.

"I see them," said Molly interrupting Gwen's train of thought.

Gwen and Molly headed outside meeting up with the guys.

"So where did you find him?" asked Gwen.

"About three miles away," replied Rhys.

"Easy grab we just wanted him to think he was getting away," said Jack.

"Sure you did. So are we taking him in?" Gwen asked.

"Yep, did you talk to the woman who called emergency?" asked Jack.

"No," replied Gwen.

"Why not?" asked Jack.

"Molly you want to take this one?" asked Gwen turning to the silent Molly.

"She was in hysterics Jack. She had completely lost it. So I gave her some retcon."

"You did what!" hollered Jack.

"What did you do to my mother?" asked the boy reacting to the man in the coats reaction.

Molly replied to the boy but was looking at Jack as she spoke, "Your mom's fine. She's having a bit of a lay down and will be totally okay when she wakes up."

"You and I need to talk," said Jack as he opened the back of one of the SUV's.

"No I made a call. She wouldn't have been able to help us. She was to far gone. Don't put him in there Jack," stated Molly firmly walking around to the drivers side, "Dead body not very pretty. Rhys you coming?"

Rhys shut the back doors, gave an apologetic smile to Gwen, and hopped into the SUV, "He's going to be really mad."

"Well while Gwen and I were waiting there was another attack in Splott. I thought it best if we went to go take a look."

"Right that makes sense. We will update them later."

"Yep," replied Molly crossing her toes while looking at the three of them in her side mirror, "Yep we can tell them later."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ianto was doing busy work in the kitchen. Making coffee still soothed him. Even… well there was something to be said about a good cup of coffee. Of all things he had picked up to stay in Torchwood making coffee was something he didn't mind. Jack had no idea were the water went, Owen had always thought it was beneath him, Gwen liked instant (the thought made him shudder), and well Tosh she could do it if she bothered to tear self away from her computers.

The kitchen was the safest place right now. Gwen was perturbed Rhys had gone with Molly and Jack was annoyed that Molly had the audacity to completely ignore him. She was bothered by something and whatever it was magnified the fact she didn't trust Jack. She tried Ianto knew but she didn't always hide it well. It was kind of different. The four them had always been vying for Jack's attention. Trying to one up each other the way siblings do and to be fair Gwen and him still were. Not Molly though. She did her job silently and efficiently often going her own way much like she and her brother had done during their days at Torchwood London. That was the main reason Jack had thought Ianto had been nothing but a researcher. Jeremy had been exceptionally smart at computers and virtually hid all of their adventures.

"Ianto any word from Rhys or Molly?" asked Gwen walking into the kitchen.

"No."

"What could they be doing?"

"Not what you're thinking."

"I wasn't thinking that. He would never."

"She's not like that either."

"I know," said Gwen accepting the offered cup of coffee, "I just wish I knew why he just went with her."

"No idea," said Ianto as he watched Jack coming down the stairs, "Coffee sir?"

Jack raised a brow at Ianto and accepted the cup it had been a while since he had heard the sir he had kind of missed it, "Where are they now?"

"Right behind you," replied Molly with Rhys not far behind her.

Gwen and Jack turned around. Gwen still couldn't get over how Molly sometimes just appeared out of no where. She could make no sound at all and be right behind you. This had been useful on many occasions but was still very creepy in the Hub. Looking at Rhys she nearly blanched for he and Molly were covered in blood.

"Now don't freak out sweets it's not ours," said Rhys recognizing fear in his wife's eyes.

"Who's it then?" Jack asked looking directly at Molly.

Molly looked right back before she turned and walked over to her desk, "Laura Stradford."

"Who?" asked Gwen.

"Let us change and we will let you in on all of our secrets" said Molly who had grabbed her bag and headed up to autopsy.

Rhys kissed Gwen on the check, looked over Rosalyn and went to go change in the lower level bathrooms. He had thought of heading up stairs to help Molly but he didn't know if she had planned to change before or after she got the three bodies situated in autopsy.

Molly sighed heavily as she shift body after body from the lift to the table and then into the freezer. The call she and Rhys had driven to had been the death of a mother and her teenage daughter. It too had looked like a mauling but like Mr. Weasley there had been rift activity. After she had moved the bodies Molly quickly typed up a make shift report, cleaned herself up and headed downstairs to fill in the other three.

Stepping down to the main rooms of the Hub Molly saw that they all were waiting in the conference room, "Did you interview the dog kid?"

"No not yet," replied Gwen.

"We do know however that he is Augustine Chavez, 23 years old, employed as a computer technician, lives with his mother," said Ianto pulling up the info on the monitors, "And from the looks of his accounts he has the dog for some years."

"How many is some?" asked Molly taking her seat.

"11," replied Ianto.

"Hmm, the dog looks like a puppy," commented Molly.

"That's all you have to say?" asked an impatient Jack. He had been sitting there trying to hide his annoyance, she was asking questions accounting for their time when it should really be him asking her what the hell she had been doing.

"No but I thought it would be polite to see what you have gotten done," replied Molly who was now pulling up pictures of the three victims she and Rhys had found. "Rhys and I received a call while the three of you were out. According to the witness Nora McDonald a giant walking dog attacked this 18 year old boy named Ronald Weasley. We were called in I think more as joke, however on the body there was residual rift activity."

"Why a joke?" asked Ianto.

"The detective clearly didn't like us and made it obvious. Either way from what I can tell the marks match the second and third bodies that Rhys I recovered from the second call we received just shortly after we took Chavez in. Detective Granger called us there were no witnesses to this attack. The two victims are Hannah and Laura Stradford, mother and teenage daughter. They were found by the husband after he came home from work. The gate had been destroyed and they were found in the yard."

"Giant dog?" asked Jack in disbelief.

"I know what you're thinking and I asked could it have been a bear but witness adamantly said no and I can't ignore the rift activity and the spikes I am seeing. I have uncanny feeling that it has something to with our Mr. Chavez and his three eyed dog. Especially since the attacks are happening in an isolated area near were he lives."

Jack looked over the information Rhys and Molly had collected. He sighed and said, "I guessing we are dealing with Plutations. They are a small race from Pluto."

"Really?" asked a shocked Ianto.

"Yes, I suspected it the minute Molly called. It's not the first time and it will hardly be the last. They are generally a quiet race not much of a problem usually."

"You have met them?" asked Rhys.

"Once, many moons ago."

"Have there ever been attacks like this before?" asked Gwen.

"No, like I said they are a generally a quiet race, peaceful," replied Jack.

"How'd you meet them before?" asked Ianto.

"They have a rift as well and we 'Torchwood' think that they know more about it than we do. About 10 or so years ago a few of them came to Earth to visit they said, but it was quite clear they didn't fit in so they left."

Molly was ferrous. How could Jack not mention this before? They kid had had the dog for 11 years, she'd bet good money that the kids dog was the reason the big dog was terrorizing the city. "So nice of you to mention this earlier," said Molly a bit snappishly.

Jack looked at Molly and retorted, "Hmm let me see I just found out the reason you and Rhys have gallivanting around town, when exactly was I suppose to tell you all about the Plutations?"

Ianto watch Molly stand up. She was trying so hard to hold in everything. Ianto could see every thought in her eyes though. They were his favorite, a stormy sea of anger and pure hatred. "Molly" called Ianto cautiously, "Molly please."

Molly ignored Ianto; of course he didn't want her to do anything to his precious Jack. "Well then the next time you should seriously consider keeping your phones and comms on when the three of you leave together. I had tried reaching you for two hours today." And with that she stormed of in the direction of the cells with Rhys hot on her heels.

Jack, Gwen and Ianto just looked at each other. "That's just childish," stated Gwen.

"We did ignore her calls," stated Ianto.

"Gwen's right though we aren't in elementary school. We run things differently here," said Jack.

"No your right and so shouldn't the same rules apply to us? We did the same thing to her and Rhys," replied Ianto.

"That maybe, but this attitude is so childish, two wrongs don't make a right," said Jack getting up and walking towards the cells.

"Where you going Jack?" asked Gwen.

"To watch her interview Mr. Chavez," replied Jack.

Gwen and Ianto followed and soon they were all crowded around a brick lined cell. Molly was just looking at the kid. She wasn't saying anything, just looking.

"You gonna ask me questions?" asked Augustine.

"In due time Mr. Chavez, in due time," responded Molly.

"You can call me Auggie."

"Okay," replied Molly.

"This is ridiculous," muttered Jack.

Molly turned and eyed him as she began, "How do you know about Torchwood?"

"You guys aren't really a secret now you know. Not that you ever were. Just because the whole of the world choose to forget about what happened with children of earth doesn't mean everybody has. I knew about you before hand though just ask about something weird and everyone will point you to the bay."

"When did you get your dog?"

"Eleven years ago in the summer."

"Where?"

"I found him in an alleyway with no tag. I was originally just going to feed him, but he followed me home. He's a good dog."

"He's an alien!" interrupted Jack.

"Yeah so?" responded Auggie.

"You knew?" asked Gwen from behind Jack.

"Yep, dogs got a third eye. Pretty sure there is no breed with that as a feature."

"You weren't scared?" asked Molly.

"He has dog like tendencies. He eats dog food, there are no laser beams that I know of, and he barks like a dog."

"You didn't tell anybody?" asked Ianto.

"Who would believe me? I mean those who would no doubt would cage him or kill him. At least that's what I thought when I found him, but then I started doing research on the internet and I found out about you. However by that time I had become attached."

"You can't keep aliens for pets kid. It throws of the balance. Plus 90% of the time something comes looking for what it has left behind," replied Jack.

Molly pulled out 3 photos and stuck them to the cells window, "Auggie do you know these people?"

Auggie looked them over and nodded, "The boy is Ron he walks Boris for me, and that's Laura and her mom. Laura watches him when I work late because my mom isn't a fan."

"So why would it kill them and not Auggie?" asked Gwen.

Auggie blanched, "They're dead!"

"I did say something comes back looking for things it has left behind," said Jack.

"Auggie I am sorry I was going to wait and tell you this but yes they are dead," interrupted Molly.

"Why?"

"I think that in its search it followed the scent of Boris and ran into them and when it didn't find Boris it reacted violently."

"And it has followed the scent to our doorstep," interrupted Ianto who was watching a video on his PDA.

"What?" asked Jack.

Ianto held up his PDA, "Alarm went off, we have a visitor and it doesn't look happy."


End file.
